leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mineko Charat Lucky
Welcome. Sit down, have a sandwich, and leave a message here. --- As we all know that Message Walls are taken down for now, posting JoJO articles would be an issue, but just post it here or write an article underneath this link: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Journal_of_Justice_Overhauled_Preview Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 07:27, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Message Wall history Never mind the previous message. I started to work on my article, hopefully I'll have it done by this Friday. Commander Marko (talk) 19:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Really? Hope we can discuss it through chat or you can just leave a message on my talk page. Commander Marko (talk) 19:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) See . I can also help out with recreating them on user_talk namespace, if you want. —BryghtShadow 12:12, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Edit: I messed up. Please ignore above link -- I had it sorted by name of user who started the thread and then name of user who replied to the thread. Here's a better revision , now chronologically sorted. —BryghtShadow 12:42, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Here is my entry for the Joj My pic for the article: and my avatar: Regards Heartlessmushroom (talk) 17:14, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Here's the draft of my seocnd entry of the joj, Heartlessmushroom (talk) 22:13, April 14, 2013 (UTC) So yes, I've inserted my JoJ article into the draft page, and I think I did it correctly. There's not much else to say. Usurper Pi (talk) 08:48, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Maybe something with a Mundo Q & A? Reporter - "So, what Instrament do you play?" Mundo - "Cucumber" "Do you even speak English?" "No, but sometimes it makes me horny" "Have you been hit hard in the head recently?" "Dont insult Mundo's mum!" xD GustavoNuncho (talk) 16:32, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat Is there any way for us to have a few minute private conversation whitout the chat? Nothing regarding the ban, and nothing regarding a potential unban. Just a couple of sentences. Your choice. This page doesn't exist. (talk) 19:28, April 21, 2013 (UTC) What do you want to talk about? Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 18:52, April 22, 2013 (UTC) : My section. You invaded. I break. Solved. —BryghtShadow 18:49, April 22, 2013 (UTC) : Oh well, your choice. Later This page doesn't exist. (talk) 11:05, April 23, 2013 (UTC) You said you want to talk without the chat, so why not here? Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 12:58, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Eh, basically. I'm sorry for that. I was in a rather bad mood and I didn't mean to do/say it. Why am I sorry? It makes me feel better, since I don't have to feel that awfull about it anymore. And yes, that is the only reason. Later. This page doesn't exist. (talk) 19:11, April 25, 2013 (UTC) So, do we have any new topics for future articles of the JoJO? Usurper Pi (talk) 14:52, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Well yes, can you meet me in chat? Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 14:33, April 25, 2013 (UTC) By chat, do you mean Garena chat, or is there some chat system on this wiki that I don't know about? Usurper Pi (talk) 07:00, April 26, 2013 (UTC) There's a chat in this wikia, silly. :P Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 08:02, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Heyo! Think I've written in my report for the JoJO at the link you provided. Hope everything checks out! Thanks! Thymont (talk) 23:58, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I'm deeply sorryabout not beng able to be in contact withyouas of latley, ive had plenty onmy hands this weekend. I'm more aviable now, please send me a message to my talk page as soon as possible Heartlessmushroom (talk) 14:54, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but could you point me towards the rule that defines a minimum length for a blog? I've seen several other blogs on here which are just as short as my one. Please remember to sign, as I don't know who you are if you don't. A minimum length, although not stated, should be at least 80 words. Blogs as short as yours are also removed, as you've noticed. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 15:16, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, LoL flavoured Major Arcana decks? Is this what you call desperately preparing for exams? Anyway, I am glad to notice that my country is having some national holidays or whatnot, which essentially means that I have a week free to stay up any time around the clock I wish, you name it. And this might or might not be a great opportunity to show up for at least a bit. Sincerely yours, Fairies of the Forest. Simple, because the exam I took while I made this was easy, then a 3 day-break until the next exam. In other words, I overshot the end of examination date, we'll meet next week, capiche? Last paper's on next Wednesday. P.S. Remember to sign with four ~ 's. I'll be waiting for you in QQ. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 05:00, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Categorize the Uncategorized 23:49, May 4, 2013 (UTC) How did you put the speed resource in the champion info on Hatate, Aya and Momiji? I've been looking around for a way to use non default resources but haven't found anything. JmLyan (talk) 16:26, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Instead of " 21:13, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind artwork that has no colour, to be honest. All that matters is that you have effort on it. If you want to draw, then I'm glad to hear it, and I ask you for some drawings. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 08:38, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Done with the article Hey, Mineko. I'm quite sorry for the delay. We had a couple of exams, so I had to take a break from the article, but here it is: Mark Thunderbolt reporting at the Institute of War The League has always been somewhat of a home that keeps terrible monsters from the innocent. It was only a few days ago, that a female Yordle, named Rin, brought me a report from Piltover's Grand Explorer. Once I have analyzed the report, it seems that Ezreal mentions a dark figure, wielding a living blade. The dark figure is known as Aatrox, one of the five remaining warriors of an ancient race known only as the Darkin. The jagged blade he wields fuels his fury for war and destruction around Runeterra with the blood of the very soldiers he fought alongside. You may wonder, from whom he takes the very blood from? Well, according to Ezreal's report, Aatrox seems to have appeared in many different, yet unconnected time periods, presenting himself as a 'warrior-savior', or that's at least what the runes and artifacts say. He inspires the weakened, mobilizes the crippled with unearthly magic, causing them to be... more than men. It seems that Aatrox is shaping history as we know it, in the one way he knows how: through war. The blade he wields soaks in the blood of the fallen, empowering his campaign of slaughter. I met up with a bystander the other day in my travels, and out of curiosity, I asked him if he knew something about the Darkin Blade. The man told me of a battle a few years ago, between 2 barbarian tribes. As the victory of the one tribe seemed certain, Aatrox appeared on the battlefield. He inspired the wounded barbarians to rise from their feet, to fight with the strength of ten men. In seconds, the rival tribe was obliterated, leaving a scene of dead men, and as some say, a lone survivor. The man gave me a piece of paper, a sketch of Aatrox himself. I guess that with the sudden outbreak of massacres and a winged warrior, you readers might be interested in what Noxus is doing at the moment. Some say that Aatrox is the 'weapon' mentioned by the Master Tactician, but who knows? And is the Darkin Blade associated with one of the League's favorite champions, Jax? I will venture out in our astonishing world, to answer these questions and much more. Mark Thunderbolt, signing out! Commander Marko (talk) 20:75, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Uncategorized Files Please categorize your uncategorized files, found here on with the appropriate categorization (Category:Personal files). 03:11, May 18, 2013 (UTC) lol he just banned me for no reason anyway lolDarth Itachi (talk) 08:10, May 19, 2013 (UTC) yeah. :< Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 02:38, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I am looking forward to your backstory of Sylphie. As soon as it is ready, I will insert it into the post. :) Nhan-Fiction (talk) 19:07, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 02:38, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Glad you liked it. Any 'other' job I could do? 15:28, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, not yet at present. I'll call you when something else comes up. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 04:49, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Ive been trying to contact you but i havent got the chance. I forgot what was I supposred to illustrate for The Journal's next issue, could you remind me please? Heartlessmushroom (talk) 02:17, May 26, 2013 (UTC) The next issue is today, just saying. In any case, illustrate Fizz wondering what to do with his chest of money, while Miss Fortune's counting her own cash given to her for helping Fizz selling a bery large seashell he found to Piltover scientists. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 18:16, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi, MLC! If you don't mind, can you add the selection quote for Trundle? :) I know you did that for some of the other upadated freljord champs, so, if you would, please? Thanks in advance! :) Jao and jom (talk) 08:04, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I added them. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 18:16, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi there. :) 1. Are you still interested in doing the backstory for Sylphie? 2. Are you in charge of the Featured Blog post? I think it would be really cool if you could please feature Sylphie, the Butterfly Faerie. The project has really come together, and I would really like to showcase the contributions of everyone who has helped out. 3. Did you get my e-mail in regards to my next custom champ? Nhan-Fiction (talk) 23:34, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I must see the full size image of your avatar. It looks familiar. Sign your text, I don't know who you are. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 19:31, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, You seem to have deleted my blog post regarding Vladimir's S3 suggestions. Reverting this change would be highly appreciated. Cheers. ^ And just so you know, it wasn't a duplicate, actually. Here is the pensicl sketch for your waifu Heartlessmushroom (talk) 03:02, July 5, 2013 (UTC) If you have missed my comments. Her face is kinda crooked, and for some reason she looked masculine. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 06:56, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Mineko, A little while ago I posted my Seressa concept, and I've posted my Azazel one now, but it seems that in my categories, only the custom champions are there, not the blog posts, yet it's showing up on the community blogs section, which I know I'm not allowed to do, but I don't know how to solve it, as I think I've done what you've asked me to (at least I hope I've done it correctly, obviously not)... I'm really sorry, but could you help me please? I really do want to share my other concepts :D Asfidyll (talk) 12:32, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Asfidyll Uhmm can you please help me the table on my Champion Concept Saburra Just disappeared im not so sure about the reason Witchking99 (talk) 14:09, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 16:55, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Regarding "Speed" and Custom Champs Hello, Mineko. My name is TakaHann, and I wished to ask for permission to use the "speed" resource you used for Aya, Momiji and Hatate for one of mu custom champions. This custom champion will not be from Touhou, although he will be a type of tengu, just to let you know, so I was feeling that it might be awkward to have an "outsider" have the same resource as the three above. Again, I wanted to ask if you were okay with me using the "speed" resource (and maybe note the champion on the "Speed" page when I post the custom champ). I would also like to ask for some help on said champion Thank you. TakaHann (talk) 06:27, September 23, 2013 (UTC)